maxine and freddie x
by Fez98x
Summary: So basically i might be the only one who sees it but i think freddie and maxine should get together and i decided id right a fanfic about it. Im going to try do a chapter a day but ill have to see how it goes CHAPTER 7 now up! All reviews welcome :) xx
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic so please dont judge and all feedback is welcomed x

Maxine's flat 

Maxine's P.O.V

So its been two weeks since i got together with patrick, its not that i've changed my mind or anything but hes just so controlling over me and not in the cute protective way either.

Last night we slept together for the first time and it was okay, but thats just it i thought i loved him and i've pretty much felt a stronger connection with everyone else I've ever slept with (even stupid two timing strippers that i refuse to think about).

it felt like kissing that weirdo cousin everyone has that trys it on with you at weddings, not illegal but not right either way you spin it.

I've been caught up in my head so long i didnt realise the shower had turned off and he was gonna be out any minute.

Taking a quick blance towards the bathroom as the handle moves,i bolt to out the door closing it to quietly behind me not wanting to have to make awkward conversation or have THAT talk with him at the minute.

I'm down the stair and out of the door faster that mo farah( or at least thats how it felt to me). So where do i go now then the flats definately a no go and that rules out the dog aswell cant risk seeing sienna after avoiding her father. So i decide even tho im not working till three ill go to college coffee for some brunch and a cappuchino just the thing me and ann used to get to cheer us up on a girly day x

(freddie will be on this soon but just count this as a little sneak peek at the story)


	2. Chapter 2

Maxine's P.O.V

As i sat down on one of the sofas in college coffee it hit me, i forgot my bag phone purse the lot. I was in such a hurry to get out of there i forgot to grab my bag. Mentally slapping myself on the head at how careless i was i didnt even bring my make up so it looked like the foundation and tinyest bit of mascara was my look for the day grrrrr. Who did i have to impress anyways?

Once again id gone off into my own world only zoning back in as i felt the sofa dip next to me and an arm laid behind me. CRAP was one of many things going through my mind patrick found me, as i turned around to face the music i was shocked to find it wasn't actually patrick ... It was Freddie, the guy i hooked up with almost a month ago.

a small smirk grew on his face as he raised an eyebrow questionably, it was only then i realised my mouth was hanging open slightly in shock still. as he looked me up and down i remembered how i must look my natural wavy hair all over the place and unbrushed, hardly any makeup a vest top and high waisted shorts accompanied by my usual stilettos. i know this doesn't sound too bad but i looked like i was doing the walk of shame from my own house!

it'd been almost 5 minutes of just looking at each other before some one actually spoke, " like what you see do ya?" He said the smirk on his face only getting bigger as he spoke "looks like someone had a long night, what that old gezzer was it?he not even buy you a coffee after?" He mad a tutting noise, so i figured it was about time i spoke but all i could think of was "don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind" my words coming out harsher than i intended . "all right, alright keep ya nickers on, or at least let mi take em of ya?... Jeez take a joke, so how bout i act as ur price charming and buy you a coffee or something, seen as this other guys clearly not even offered and i can tell you from experience if he don't want you he seriously dont realise what ees missing" Freddie replied his smirk returning once again but softening towards the i had time to reply he added "so what'll it be?" I deliberated whether i should be having coffee with him i mean last time i didn't even have a full conversation with him before we wound up in bed.

he rose to go place his order i replied with just one single word "Cappucino " as he walked to go place the orders i saw a triumphant smile grow onto his face, id never actually seen him do a proper smile but it somehow made him look 10x hotter than before and found myself biting my lip as the view from the back wasnt bad either .


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a while to add this chapter i couldn't think of how to follow on, hope you like it and please review x x**

**Maxines P.O.V**

As freddie came back with our drinks he handed me my cappucino "ere you are" he sat back on the sofa returning to his seat next to me,closer than last time, putting his arm back on the cushion behind me."thanks for this freddie, seriously thank you" i said Gently touching his knee to enfisize what i was saying."What nobody bought you a coffee before it hardly broke the bank maxine"he jokeily replied with his smirk took a sip of hos coffee before putting it on the table infront of us then returning his attention to me."you gonna tell me then? What romeos gone and done to piss you off?He asked like he honestly wanted to know ,the problem was i didnt know if i should tell him.

"nothing,honest its just..Oh i shouldnt really say owt" i told him i could tell he wanted to know but wasnt sure weither to pursue it. without saying a word he just raised his eyebrow at me wanting me to carry on, i suppose he must have decided on pursuing this after all.I didn't know how to reply so i just drank some of my coffee, then clearly noticing my silence he spoke up."oh come on max if it ain't that bad surely you can spill the beans i mean after all i did buy you that crappucino that your oh so grateful for" i looked up from my drink to see as predicted his famous smirk not even trying to hide it this time.

"okay ya really want to know?""Clearly, who wouldn't wanna know when the 'right guy' finally has a flaw" i hesitated for a few seconds then decided to tell him, it'll seem better saying it out loud wont It? "okay so last night me and patrick you know..." "Yeah, so what was he too small down there for such a big ego?" This brought a smirk to my face this time so i continued."well thats not the problem that I'm talking about but,put it this way I've had better,anyways so we did it and it just felt i dunno weird like shaggin a weird cousin not illegal or owt like that just weird" i said quoting my earlier thought then continued."there wasn't any feelings or connection or anything and I'm always the one to feel something, and he told me he loved me 2 weeks ago and i said it back because i thought it was true but i mean shunt people in love have feeling or emotions or be like happy after they do it?" After a few seconds of taking my whole speech in freddie just started giggling like a little kid trying to hide it unsuccessfully,"stop it it aint funny" i stated hitting his leg but in a matter of minutes i re thought over me whole mini speech and cracked up too our laughs getting louder and continuing for the next 10 minutes straight.

"and thats why I'm here looking a state with no money" i said once our laughter died down, "what it was that bad?" "i just couldn't face him then so when i heard him about to leave the bathroom i just bolted outta there as fast as i could" i admitted as he laughed at my expense once then my stomach made A loud noise,loud enough for Freddie to hear and i remembered it was almost lunch and i had a early tea yesterday and nothing since. "Hungry?", "haha yeah, you heard that?" "Pretty sure the whole coffee shop heard that!...Tell you what how about you come round ours and ill make us some lunch before i go to the garage?" "are you sure, you've done enough by getting me the drink and just you know listening to all my rubbish?" " do you ever shut up, come on drink up then on the way you can tell me about how much better in the sack i am" he added smirking at me. So we finished our coffee and began our walk back to his, god knows what that would be like all i know is he gas brothers.

**Thanks for reading ,more chapters up soon please review with any opinions,thoughts or ideas/suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maxine's P.O.V**

The walk back to Freddie's was spent with us laughing still about earlier and him constantly questioning if he was the best I've ever had which caused me to laugh despite anything that may be going on.

when we finally got to his doorstep he stopped me and said "max eres the thing my brothers are well... Pricks so you know consider yourself warned!"" Oh come on fredds they cant be any worse than you?" I added with a wink and a smirk similar to his own."ok come on then"

**Freddie's P.O.V**

i opened the door walking in i shouted"I'm back,zig you best be decent i aint alone!" Which made maxine blush a little as i stepped aside holding my hand out beaconing her to come inside,which she did. I could here the lads in the living room so i decided might as well introduce max and get it out of the way. Putting my hand on her back i guided maxine into the living room,as we walked in Jason and joe were having a match on the xbox and Lindsey was sat on joes laptop with her feet in his lap looking at wedding venues, as we entered all 3 of them turned to look at our guest. " alright, just thought wed come grad some lunch before work..." " you gonna introduce us then?"Joe chimed in " oh yeah everyone this is maxine , max these are 2 of my brothers joe and Jason and this is Lindsey joe's fiancé"i said pointing them out as i spoke. "Hiya"was all maxine said but it was enough for me to know that we should move on into the kitchen i could tell she was beginning to feel a bit awkward."Right,come on then" i said taking her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen.

**Maxine's P.O.V**

i hopped up onto the counter as Freddie surveyed the fridge in search of food."Okay we've got ,Bacon,sausages,& eggs or theres some fruit and stuff if your one of them extreme health chicks?!" "Nahh the greasier the better babe, but only if you got ketchup?" I questioned my answer brought that smile back to his face "haha a house with 5 lads and only 2 lasses of corse we got ketchup!" I just sat there swinging my legs as he started on the food.

"freds tell me thats one if your fry ups i can smell,you bedt have made me one!"said a voice presumably another brother as he came down thestairs into the kitchen not noticing me at first as me and freddie sat eating our lunch."Soz bruv, just some for me n Maxine here theres more stuff in the fridge if you wonna make yourself one zig." "Nahh im allright to much grease anyways, so you gonna introduce me to this gorgeous stranger here freds?" i hadnt heard lines like that since me and anns trip to ibiza a few years back . It was so cringy i couldnt help but burst out laughing which once again got freddie going he only barely managed a " this is mi bruva ziggy, zig this is max" then the laughing started again and we werent stopping!


	5. Chapter 5

Roscoe house

**Maxines P.O.V**

Once we had finished our lunch Freddie picked up our plates from the counter, placed them in the sink and began washing them up, as i walked over to him i said "Fred let me do that,sit down" "nahh your all right, todays my day anyways" i wasn't the taking no for a answer type of girl tho."honestly its the least i could do,at least let me help"i said placing my hand on his arm, a trick id learnt which often help me convince men to do this usually for me but the circumstances changed."Fine a deal ill wash you dry?hows that sound and like it or not thats the only option anyways""Deal"i replied with a triumphant smile gracing my lips not unlike the one on his.

When we finished with the dishes Freddie turned to me looking like he was about to make another one of his flirty comments, when joe the eldest brother walked in to speak to him" alright well according to the books we've only got one car today and that just needs the brakes fixing, so Jason's gonna come help after we drop Lindsey at work so you've got a day off so far but i might need you in later so keep ya fone on!"he smiled and nodded at me then left as did the others.

"we my schedules looking clearer now,you working today?""yeah at 3,so ill probably need to leave like way before that and try get my makeup n some clothes from the flat before then...CRAP its Patrick's day off today what am i gonna do i can NOT see him but if i turn up like this they'll give me the sack.." I said speeding up near the end starting to freak out."alright max...max just look at me and breath allright,it'll b orightdon't stress out...come with me!" Freddie said taking my hand and leading me towards the stairs.

"What are you up to Freddie?" I asked as he sat me on the bed and started looking through his wardrobe "okay so I'm no fashion guru or owt but int wearing oversized shirts a new look or whatever, if not the locals Are always doing a walk of shame!?" Well yeah i suppose i could pull it of i replied as he took 3 button down shirts from his wardrobe and handed them to be to choose from. I chose the black one to show off my tan,slipping it over my body i stood next to in front of Freddie looking in the mirror "don't suppose you got a brush i could borrow?" "Yeah its on the desk" Freddie replied sitting himself on the end of the bed propped up on his elbows,i bent over to pick up the brush and i could see him checking me out in the mirror but chose to ignore it.

when i was don't i had my hair backcombed and tied up in a ponytail and with Freddie's shirt on i had to admit i looked quite good! "Soo what'd you think?how'd i look?" he replied by wolf whistling me adding in his smirk and a wink."whats the time?" "Oh erm 20 to 3 we best start heading off in a min" "we?you've seriously done enoughyou don't need to come with me aswell !" "Nah your alright i insist, besides cant let you walk on your own looking like that now can we what if another man was to start bothering you?" He was being so sweet i honestly started to feel something for him but i was with patrick and i need to sort that out first."Aww thanks Freddie your a sweetie really,ain't you!" I said as i sat in his lap giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you "what was that for and you ready to go?" He questioned "it was a thank you for these past few hours and yeah come on!"i said grabbing his hand walking down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**College coffee**

**Maxine's P.O.V**

**Ive been at work nearly 2 hours now and Freddie is on to his third drink when i place it on his table he looks up at me and smiles, his genuine smile not the smirk he's known for and i find myself returning the smile."cheers max, so if you still don't want to go home after your shift...how'd you fancy goin for a drink...with me?". **

**"I'd love to after today i think i could use it."i replied smirking, i could here my boss calling at me to get back to work "Sorry,i should go serve other people fred, so yes to the drink and you know you don't have to stay here till my shift ends i don't get off while closing which is at 8 today" i told him ,a little part of me not wanting him to leave."nahh i like it here hot coffee,hot waitress besides where else am i supposed to go?"**

**1 & 1/2 hours later a group of rugby lads obviously a bit drunk came in demanding coffee, usually i wouldn't mind a few fit lads but these were the type who knew they were good looking and thought it made them better than everyone else! they all tried it on whilst i took their orders and pulled a weird confused face when i rejected them,i could see freddie had watched all their failed attempts from his seat in the corner table. As i turned to walk away one if the rugby pricks grabbed by bum ,spinning around in an instant all prepared to slap them i was beaten to freddie had all ready got over to me and punched the prick right in the nose which instantly poured blood from the impact."out!...now!, if you even look her way again i will kill you!are we clear?good now MOVE!"**

**I threw my arms around Freddie s neck bringing him into a hug as his arms wound there way around my waist"you aright?" "Yeah I'm fine, hows the hand?"i replied pulling by head back to look at him our faces merely centimetres apart."thank you Freddie i don't know how many times I've said that today but thanks" them placing my hands on the back of his neck i leant up and kissed him just once and pulled back biting my lip hoping he had felt it aswell the shocked expression on his face was making it hard to tell, his hands started to withdraw from my back but remained on my hips as he pulled me back into him once again connecting our lips but for longer this time. not caring who could see us. I thought to myself 'this is what a relationship should be like not weird and uncomfortable'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maxine's P.O.V**

I cant believe it,I'm kissing Freddie roscoe!in public!and i think i like it!"Wow!...erm sorry..."were the first words to leave Freddie mouth as it separated from my own."why are you sorry? I kissed U Fred not the other way around,unless your saying sorry because you didn't like it or maybe you didn't wanna kiss me an..."i was cut of by his lips kissing mine, his way of shutting me up"maxine you talk too much! And corse i liked it im only human ain't i and i obviously wanted it to happen but i said sorry coz ur wiv that patrick fella and as much as id like to take this somewhere more private i no you'd end up regretting it an..." he was cut of by me kissing him this time, then i pulled back but not too far away from his lips and said."how about this,I'm gonna tell the boss that i need to go home because of the creepy but grabber,then assuming this private place is empty were gonna go there and your gonna continue to cheer my day up!"None of it was a real question more of me telling him my plan and him nodding and going along with it."finish ya drink and gimme 5 minutes... surely you can control yourself that long!?"

I'd just cleared it with my boss so i could leave and i was in the back where we keep the aprons etc. taking my apron of and putting it away for the day,when out of nowhere someone grabs my bum again,that piece of scum didn't listen to Freddie's threats then,so i turned around once again prepared to slap him one but a set of lips come crashing down into back to look down at me i see Freddie smirking biting his lip looking at me."sorry i guess i just couldn't control myself after all!...dint mean to scare ya but gotta say i do get why that rugby lad did it!"he said giving it a squeeze with both hands this time."well someones bein cheeky today ain't you Freddie!and a little warning next time i could've killed ya...or at least put a dint in that pretty lil face of urs!hahaha come ere then!" I replied pulling our mouths together in a heated kiss again as he pushed me against the wall, his hands working their way to the the end of mine...well his shirt pulling it over my head whilst simultaneously taking my vest top with it leaving me in my shorts and bra. He stepped back to have a good luck at me, smiling happy with what he saw grabbing me buy the hips Freddie pulled me back to him as i pulled his shirt up and over his head taking in the sight of his toned and muscular body covered in tattoos. Once again we joined in a kiss a he lifted me up wrapping my legs around his door burst oped as patrick walked in"maxine your boss told me you'd be..."he stopped Talking as he took in the scene in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**"**patrick!"was all could manage to get out upon seeing him,at the same time freddie placed me back on my feet but remained stood with me with his hands on my hips."WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"were the next words to come from patricks mouth, so loud it startled me and i jumped which only made freddie move closer to me then he turned so he was stood protectively in front of me facing patrick."now listen you gotvthis wrong maxine aint done nothing wrong it was all m..."but he was cut off my patricks fist hitting him in the glanced at me to check i was still safely behind him, i was now completely stood in his shadow hiding behind his back then patrick started towards me."YOU STUPID LITTLE SLUT!I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING A HOUSE I WAISTED MY TIME TRYING TO TEACH YOU TO READ BUT I CLEARLY WASTED MY TIME YOU THICK BITC..."

Freddie had enough i was on the edge of crying i was so scared,freddie passed me my shirt which seemed to appear out of nowhere and i was putting it back on when he stopped patrick hitting him square on in the jaw"OY! Dont you dare mate you know what you dont even deserve her, your just some pathetic old guy who thinks ees the big man with the flat and fancy car and shit but you aing nothing but some desperate old perve!" within seconds on freddie finishing patrick attacked him again this time getting him to floor punching and kicking him,i screamed for someone to come help as i tried to pull patrick off he pushed off with his arm too forcefully hitting me in the face,he didnt seem to care as i fell backwards a few seconds later some of the guys i worked with burst in and pulled patrick out of the room as i went over to help freddie up.

"Oh my god freddie im so sorry are you okay?"i said as i gently put my hand on his cheek."ahh im allright lets just get home and clean me up before my mum sees the state of me shell have a cow!" Personally i thought a hospital would be the best place to got but this didnt seem like the first time hed been in the situation so i didng push it and just put my arm around his waist helping to support some of his weight as we walked back to his house we git half way there and realised he was still missing his top, i offered to go get it but he said there was no point wed be hone soon anyways.


	9. Sorry

**Sorry i havent posted in a while ive had corsework and exams to do but hopefully ill get at least 2 more chapters up this weekend as im getting a new laptop the rest have all been writen on my ipod touch so the chapters couldnt be too long as its harder to write on an ipod rather that keys.**

**so sorry again new chapters soon please review or message me any questions or suggestions you may have about the story xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**hiii im back as promised!**

**Maxine's P.O.V**

As I walked home with Freddie I had his arm around my shoulder, half to help him walk after his run in with Patrick and half for my own comfort as to be honest I was so scared and I only got 1 strike to the face. Somehow Freddie seemed fine despite the beating he just recieved mearly 10 minutes ago,he seems like he's kind of used to it in a way, im not sure what im meant to make of that really. Anyways when we get back we go into Freddie's house, he gives a quick shout to see if anybody is home, no reply. So we just go into the living room and he kicks of his shoes and flopps himself down onto the sofa and I join him, we sit in strangely comfortable silence for at least 5 minutes until i hear him his in pain as he readjusts himself sitting next to me, "OMG freddie how could i actually forget i swear i could be blonde sometimes what am i like anyways you got some ice or anything i can get ya i mean like maybe first aid kit frozen pea..." "Max sow down will ya your gonna give me a right headache, first aid kits above the fridge there's about 3 full stocked, need am with our mams cooking hahah, but you don't need to honestly i can take care of mysen max. Freddie said as he turned closer toward me trying to hide the pain it was causing him but i saw it, " no its the least i owe you Freddie, you wouldn't be in this state if it weren't for me, so top of the fridge yeah?"i told him as i got up from next to him, i leant back down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug to my surprise i felt him hug me back "thanks Freddie, really,you're a gem don't listen to what people say" then i pulled myself out of he hug flashed him a smile which he returned and i went of to find that first aid kit.

I could see the first aid kits but just couldn't reach it, my heels were in the living room with Freddie and i didn't exactly fancy making him help me with something else today, so i just decided to keep trying on my tip toes. I was doing this for a few minutes when a hand reached over the top of mine to the first aid kit and i could feel a body behind me "need a hand?" i turned round to see Freddie smirk just centimetres away from my face, i looked at him and then realised he still wasn't wearing a shirt, his muscles near his ribs red and turning purple with bruises some blended in with parts of his any tattoos yet he still looked fit , i have to say it, i was once again in my own head for to long just looking over Freddie's body i remembered and looked back to his face to see him eyebrow raised at me. with out saying anything more, never breaking eye contact he leaned in and kissed me on the pulled back to look me to check it was okay with me, i nodded lighty and wound my hands around his neck and i kissed him this time. He kissed me back and pulled me closer to him, i heard him drop the first aid kit and wrap him arms around my waist as we kissed.

we were like this for nearly 10 minutes before Freddie started gently guiding me toward the living room, only breaking apart when he fell over the back of the sofa pulling me with him as we laughed then he let out a slight hiss of pain"crap i totally forgot again Freddie you aright?"i asked giving him a quick look over." what oh yeah im aright haha just careful on the ribs yeah, you can play nurse later thou if you really want?" i gave him a gently slap on the arm and he pulled me down to his lips again whilst his hands roamed my back. I pulled us apart for the second time "we gonna get interrupted this time?when your lot due back here anyways?" i questioned him whilst layed on top of him. he pulled his phone out,checked the time and chucked it onto the table"yeah how bout we take this upstairs?" he said in the sexiest slightly out of breath voice ever and raised his well known eyebrow at me all i could manage was a nod, gave him quick kiss on the lips and climb of him stood up and held my hand out to him which he took and lead me up the stairs...


End file.
